


Kitty

by ScaryWill



Category: Phandom
Genre: Cute, Cute Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Existential Crisis, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Sad Dan Howell
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2018-12-24 17:23:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12017505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScaryWill/pseuds/ScaryWill





	1. 1

Westchnąłem i podniosłem się do siadu  czochrając swoje włosy. Znów ten sen. Śniłem o twoich czarnych włosach i niebieskich oczach. To nie tak... Kocham ten sen.  I z tego samego powodu go nienawidze. Doskonale wiem, że nie powinienem tego do ciebie czuć. Jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem i nie ważne co do ciebie czuje i od jak dawna to jeśli tylko mam pewność, że będziesz obok nie zamierzam tego psuć dla swojego egoizmu. Nadal pamiętam początek. Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo cię podziwiałem. Nadal podziwiam. Wydałeś mi się wtedy taki doskonały, a teraz mam cię tak blisko. Jak mógłbym to zepsuć?  
Z przeciągłym jękiem zsunąłem się z łóżka lądując z kołdrą na podłodze. Moja głowa... Ja rozumiem, że każdego od czasu do czasu może boleć głowa, ale tym razem już wolałbym żeby ktoś przyłożył mi cegłą. W dodatku mój humor był okropny i przeczuwałem kolejny egzystencjalny kryzys w najbliższym czasie. Zawinąłem się w pościel i wstałem kierując się w stronę kuchni  
\- Wow, wstałeś z łóżka. - usłyszałem roześmiany i wesoły głos Phila i podniosłem wzrok na jego niesamowite, niebieskie oczy. Odwróciłem głowę czując, że wszystkie moje zmartwienia znikają z mojej głowy zastąpione błękitem  
\- Co ty nie powiesz. - mruknąłem i siadłem przy stole, nadal owinięty kołdrą, kładąc głowę na stole. W odpowiedzi usłyszałem tylko śmiech, którego mógłbym słuchać na okrągło. Nie mam zielonego pojęcia jak tak dobrze znosił te wszystkie moje nastroje. Ja pewnie na jego miejscu nie wytrzymałbym ze sobą dwóch dni. Ból na chwile znacznie się nasilił, sprawiając, że zacząłem rozważać walenie głową w ścianę  
\- Hej, Danny? Źle się czujesz? - poczułem ciepłą dłoń na moim czole. Przymknąłem oczy. Tak, jeśli tylko będziesz obok, to mi zdecydowanie wystarczy  
\- To przez to, że uparłeś się żebyśmy dzisiaj nakręcili nowy filmik na kanał. Musiałem tak wcześnie wstać i się niewyspałem.  
\- Jasne, jasne. - zabrał dłoń z mojego czoła - Wracaj do łóżka.  
Podniosłem głowę próbując nie dać po sobie poznać, że cokolwiek mnie boli i zachowywać się naturalnie  
\- Żartuje. Zjem śniadanie, ubiore się i możemy kręcić.  
\- Może i zamierzam z tobą tym razem wygrać, ale fair, a nie kiedy będziesz mi umierał na kanapie. - podniósł palec w górę próbując utrzymać poważną minę, ale unoszące się do góry kąciki jego ust nie pozwalały mu na to.  
Odetchnałem z ulgą ponownie kładąc głowę na stole. Jakimś cudem on zawsze odgadywał moje humory.  Nawet jeśli się nie odzywałem on doskonale interpretował moje zachowanie.  Tylko jakim cudem nie odgadł jeszcze najważniejszej rzeczy?


	2. 2

Wstałem decydując, że w takim wypadku mogę wrócić do łóżka, ale w połowie korytarza dopadły mnie ponure myśli. No i w ten sposób skończyłem leżąc twarzą do podłogi i mając wielką nadzieję, że uda mi się stopić z dywanem. W środku siebie czułem pustkę. Jasne, kiedy żartuje, że mam kryzys egzystencjalny dwa razy na tydzień wydaje się to zabawne i sparodiowałem go też próbując wytłumaczyć go w internecie, ale w rzeczywistości to uczucie było okropne. Nienawidziłem go. Czemu żyje. Czemu jeszcze żyje. Nienawidzę tego uczucia. Jestem wściekły. Jestem smutny. Chce krzyczeć. Chce płakać. Nie chce istnieć. 

\- Kryzys egzystencjalny? 

Na dźwięk miękkiego głosu nade mną przymknąłem oczy i pokiwałem głową.  Usłyszałem oddalające się kroki i pomyślałam, że przyzwyczajony już do tego Phil poszedł zająć się czymś innym kiedy poczułem opadajacą na mnie kołdrę i dźwięk kogoś zsuwającego się po ścianie, usadawiającego się na podłodze obok mnie.   
Podniosłem głowę widząc ciepłe kakao obok siebie i Phila zawinietego w swoją zielono-niebieską kołdrę i opierającego się o ścianę z drugim kakałkiem w ręce. Wpatrywałem się w jego twarz korzystając z faktu, że najwyraźniej zamyślony nie zauważył mojego wzroku. Od samego początku. To uczucie było ze mną od samego początku. Ale nie byłem przecież takim idiotą żeby się do tego przyznać. On był tu ze mną i to mi wystarczało. Gdybym go stracił... Nie, tak było dobrze.  Niech tylko będzie przy mnie, cała reszta świata może się walić.

\- Aż tak jestem ładny? - spytał ze śmiechem widząc, że mu się przyglądam

\- Jesteś piękny. - słowa wyszły z moich ust bez namysłu. 

Nie przejąłem się tym zbytnio. Brzmiało to w połowie jak ironia więc Phil nie będąc pewny czy mówię poważnie tylko pokręcił głową

\- Tyler pytał czy wpadniemy w najbliższy weekend na imprezę. 

Z jakiegoś powodu wszyscy traktowali nas jak parę. Wspólnie zaproszenia, wspólne imprezy i nagrody. Owszem, z jakiegoś powodu większość nagród też dostawaliśmy razem.  

\- Możemy iść. - mruknąłem i schowałem się głębiej pod kołdrę. 

To nie tak, że nie lubiłem Tylera i reszty. Tak naprawdę chętnie poszedłbym na tą imprezę, po prostu w obecnym momencie jedyne o czym myślałem to siedzenie w ciepłym mieszkanku z Philem obok siebie. Phil kiwnął głową uśmiechając się uroczo jak zawsze. Jakim cudem dorosły chłopak może mieć tak niewinny uśmiech dziecka? Walnąłem głową w podłogę odwracając twarz w drugą stronę. Nie było mi dane długo tak poleżeć bo chwile później z bardzo męskim piskiem skuliłem się i zacząłem się szarpać na podłodze próbując wyplątać się z kołdry. Przyłożyłem dłoń do szyi patrząc na niego ze zdziwieniem i próbując się nie śmiać

\- Phil! 

Zmieniam zdanie. To diabeł w ciele aniołka. Spojrzał na mnie tymi wielkimi niewinnymi oczami sam powstrzymując się od śmiechu

\- Co?    
\- Musiałeś akurat po szyi? Wiesz, że nie znoszę kiedy ktoś mnie łaskocze.   
\- Ale się śmiałeś. 

Otwarłem i ponownie zamknąłem usta zaczynając go na żarty bić po ramieniu i torsie

\- Kto. - uderzenie - By. -uderzenie - Pomyślał. Że kiedy go gilgoczesz. To się śmieje. - zacząłem go uderzać, a Phil ze śmiechem zasłonił się rękami i przechylił próbując odsunąć co poskutkowało jedynie tym, że stracił równowagę, a ja opierający się głównie o jego tors poleciałem na niego. Zacząłem się śmiać razem z brunetem i zsunąłem z niego na podłogę patrząc w sufit. Kiedy wreszcie zaczęliśmy się uspokajać zauważyłem jak wzrok Phila zatrzymuje się na moim brzuchu, który przez fakt, że moja koszulka się podwinęła ukazywał dużą część mojej skóry. Przełknąłem ślinę.


	3. 3

\- Nawet się nie waż. - mruknąłem nadal lekko zdyszany po śmiechu - Jeśli znowu mnie pogilgoczesz, nawet jeśli nie po szyi, to zakopie cię w ogrodzie. 

W odpowiedzi zobaczyłem piękny wyszczerz Phila

\- Nie mamy ogrodu, Dan. 

Westchnąłem żałując, że nie mam teraz niczego czym mógłbym w niego rzucić. Magicznym sposobem jedynym śladem po nieudanym poranku był ból głowy. Phil wstał podając mi rękę i pomagając się podnieść z podłogi

\- A teraz idziesz na odpoczywać na kanapie. Zrobię ci herbatę. 

\- Co? - spojrzałem na niego spod rozczochranej grzywki

\- No chyba nie myślisz, że pozwolę ci leżeć u ciebie. Jeśli umrzesz trochę mi zajmie zanim się zorientuje. - uśmiechnął się promienie i splótł nasze dłonie ciągnąc mnie do salonu i popychając na sofe - A teraz leż spokojnie, babcia Phil się wszystkim zajmie

\- Jesteś pewien, że to przeżyje? 

Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem, ale posłusznie położyłem na miękkiej kanapie

\- Spróbuj zasnąć. - usłyszałem cichy, już spokojniejszy głos i poczułem jak opada na mnie puchaty koc leżący dotychczas na fotelu. Zamknąłem oczy i po chwili usłyszałem ciche oddalające się kroki. Powoli zatapiałem się w ciemność i ciepło, a mój umysł pogrążył się w słodkiej nieświadomości. Wydawało mi się, że jakiś czas później usłyszałem ciche westchnienie i palce głaszczące i wplatające się w moje włosy, a na moim czole został delikatny dotyk czyichś warg. Ale to tylko sen, prawda? Ile bym dał za to żeby to była rzeczywistość, ale nawet jeśli to tylko sen nie chce się budzić.


	4. Chapter 4

DAN

\- Dan,  idziesz?! 

Zaklnąłem cicho upuszczając koszulkę i natychmiast schylając żeby ją podnieść

\- Już idę!

Impreza u Tylera. Wiecie jak to jest kiedy jesteście pewni, że ze wszystkim zdążycie, ale ostatecznie kończycie zrywając się na kilka minut przed wyjściem? Sprawnie wyciągnąłem koszulkę, czarną rzecz jasna przez głowę i wybiegłem z pokoju chwytając po drodze telefon z łóżka i chowając do kieszeni. Prawie wpadłem na Phila stojącego przed drzwiami i byle jak wcisnąłem na siebie buty. 

\- Wybacz, wybacz.  Ale to twoja wina, przecież wiesz jak ja się zbieram. Powinieneś mnie przypilnować. 

\- Jasne Danny. A teraz chodź. 

Siłą wypchnął mnie z mieszkania i zamknął za nami drzwi. W trybie przyspieszenie poziom nerd zbiegliśmy po schodach i wepchnęliśmy się do taksówki. Kiedy ja byłem zajęty próbą złapania oddechu, Phil rzucił kierowcy adres

\- Nigdy. Więcej. Biegania. - wysapałem

\- Jasne. Udało się. Jestem z ciebie dumny - położył mi dłoń na ramieniu, a po chwili oboje wybuchliśmy śmiechem

\- Tyler nas zabije. 

\- Tak myślisz? Ja obstawiam, że nawet nie zauważy, że się spóźniliśmy wodząc wzrokiem za Troyem.

\- Świetnie. - uśmiechnąłem się chytrze - O co się zakładamy?

\- Wygrany spełnia życzenie przegranego. - uśmiechnął się szeroko. 

\- Stoi. 

Reszta drogi minęła nam na rozmowach i śmiechu. Pod koniec kierowca jakoś dziwnie na nas spoglądał chociaż zupełnie nie wiem czemu. Zadzwoniłem do drzwi patrząc na nie niepewnie, nie wiedząc czy ktokolwiek to usłyszy przez muzykę, ale już po chwili stanął przed nami wyszczerzony Tyler

\- Chłopaki! Spóźniliście się! Zaczęliśmy już bez was, ale nieważne.

Chwycił nas za ręce i wciągnął do środka wpychajac do salonu, gdzie rozwalona była reszta towarzystwa. Troye od razu pojawił się przed nami rzucając z uśmiechem ciche "cześć" i stanął przed Tylerem mrużąc oczy i zakładając ręce. Okularnik próbował zrobić skruszoną minę, ale przez goszczący na jego twarzy uśmiech trochę mu nie wyszło

\- Zostawiles mnie. - fuknął cicho Troye, choć nie brzmiał na naprawdę obrażonego, bardziej się po prostu droczył

\- Wybacz, wybacz! Ale wiesz, ktoś musiał otworzyć drzwi. 

Pociągnął go na rękę rzucając się na kanapę i robiąc mu miejsce obok siebie. Popatrzyliśmy z Philem na siebie z uśmiechem i weszliśmy głębiej do pokoju. Ja wciskając się na kanapę, a Phil siadając obok na podłodze, opierając o oparcie. Nasza obecność została już zauważona i po licznych przywitaniach ktoś wcisnął mi w dłoń butelkę piwa. Pociągnąłem spory łyk i podałem butelkę Philowi.   
Impreza szybko się rozkręciła i nawet nie wiem kiedy doszło trochę nowych osób, niektórych nie znałem. Czując jak lekko kręci mi się w głowie machnąłem ręką na towarzystwo z którym dotychczas się bawiłem i stanąłem ścianą. Och jezu,  chyba musze przystopować z piciem, pomyślałem biorąc kolejny łyk. Spojrzałem na drugą stronę pokoju, gdzie Phil się właśnie roześmiał z czyjegoś żartu. Fuknąłem cicho pod nosem. Czemu jest tam? Nie przy mnie? Zanim moja pijana głowa zdołała znaleźć rozwiązanie, rozmyślania przerwał mi czyjś entuzjastyczny głos

\- Cześć, jestem Tara! 

\- Emm... Dan.  

Spojrzałem na nią zmieszany

\- Wiem. - posłała mi radosny uśmiech i zaczęła się we mnie niepokojąco wpatrywać. Po chwili drgnęła i uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej jakby własnej odkryła coś interesującego - Kochasz Phila, prawda?


	5. Chapter 5

Niezręczna cisza przypomniała mi, że chyba jednak powinienem coś odpowiedzieć  
\- Emm... Proszę?   
Brawo Dan, to było mądre. Jeden z twoich najbystrzejszych momentów  
\- No ty. I Phil. Błagam cie to, aż widać.  - chwyciła mnie pod ramię i nie przestając paplać pociągnęła mnie w stronę stołu - Chociaż nie wiem czy jesteście razem czy obaj jesteście debilami i od samego początku, przez te wszystkie lata żaden z was nie miał odwagi się do tego przyznać... - wcisnęła mi do dłoni plastikowy kubek z jakimś alkoholem  
\- Ale my nie jesteśmy...  
\- Och, przestań udawać Danny. Yaoistki nie odszukasz w takich sprawach

Chciałem coś powiedzieć, ale ostatecznie zamknąłem usta zrezygnowany

\- Kim ty tak właściwie jesteś?

\- No Tara. Już mówiłam. 

\- Chodzi mi o to skąd się tu wzięłaś? Są tu głównie YouTuberzy i ich znajomi, ale ciebie nigdy chyba jeszcze nie widziałem na żadnej z tego typu imprez. 

Uśmiechnęła się szeroko

\- Chcesz wiedzieć? Więc jestem kuznką znajomego, który jest znajomym, który zna...

\- Dobra,  dobra! Rozumiem! - roześmiałem się upijając łyk i się krzywiąc - Paskudne. - skomentowałem i wypiłem więcej. Cóż, na trzeźwo sobie z tym nie poradzę

\- Więc co z...

\- Nie tutaj. - przerwałem jej,  zaniepokojony rozglądając się wokół.  
Pokiwała entuzjastycznie głową i pociągnęła mnie w głąb mieszkania,  z dala od tłumu. Wepchnęła nas do jakiegoś pomieszczenia zamykając za nami drzwi

\- A więc? Jak to jest? 

Spojrzałem na nią zmieszany odwracając wzrok. Przez chwilę panowała między nami cisza zanim się odezwałem

\- Może i mi się podoba. 

Przewróciła oczami

\- To wiemy. Ale zgadując po twojej reakcji jeszcze mu nie powiedziałeś. Od jak dawna to trwa? 

Wymamrotałem coś niewyraźnie pod nosem odwracając wzrok

\- Dan?  - spojrzała na mnie groźnie

Kobiety są przerażające. Ten ich wzrok. Aż ciarki przechodzą. 

\- Czy odpowiedź "od samego początku" cię zadowoli?

Dziewczyna spojrzała na mnie z niedowierzaniem

\- Przez ten cały czas? - kiwnąłem głową - I jeszcze mu nie powiedziałeś? 

\- A co niby miałem powiedzieć? Cześć Phil, wiem, że jesteśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi i to najprawdopodobniej zrujnuje naszą przyjaźń, ale tak się składa, że marze o lizaniu się z tobą na naszej kanapie. Chyba ci to nie przeszkadza? 

\- Idiota z ciebie - przewróciła oczami. Coś często to robi. Jeszcze dostanie zeza.

Chyba chciała jeszcze coś dodać, ale w tym samym momencie poczułem jak coś wiesza się na moim ramieniu

\- Cześć chłopaki! - mogłem się domyślić, że to Chris - Och! - popatrzył na Tarę - Dziewczyna. To dziewczyna. 

\- Wow Chris. Z dnia na dzień robisz się coraz mądrzejszy - spojrzałem na niego śmiejąc się pod nosem, a Tara obrażona wbiła mu łokieć w brzuch

\- Aua! Sorki,  no sory! - roześmiał się  - Przyszedłem spytać czy gracie w butelkę. 

Miałem właśnie grzecznie odmówić kiedy zobaczyłem przerażający błysk w oczach Tary. O nie. O nie, nie, nie, nie, nie.  Nie ma mowy. 

\- Jasne, że gramy!  - wykrzyknela wesoła i pociągnęła mnie razem z Chrisem w stronę kanapy, gdzie zgromadziło się już trochę osób.


	6. Chapter 6

Spojrzałem na Phila stojącego pod ścianą w którego oczach igrały iskierki radości. Nasz wzrok się spotkał i brunet uśmiechnął się do mnie wesoło, ale nasz kontakt został szybko przerwany przez Tarę, która chwyciła mnie za rękę i pociągnęła na podłogę. Nachyliła się do mnie

\- Mam pomysł. - wyszeptała konspiracyjnym tonem.

\- Aha. - mruknąłem obojętnie patrząc ponownie na Phila, który jakimś cudem znalazł się teraz na kanapie. Dziwne, jeszcze przed chwilą nie wyglądało na to żeby miał zamiar grać

\- Zobaczymy czy będzie o ciebie zazdrosny. 

Na ten pomysł skrzywiłem się i spojrzałem na nią.

\- Nie sądzę żeby to był dobry pomysł.

Dziewczyna prychnęła oburzona

\- No weź. Przynajmniej będziesz miał jakieś wskazówki. Co zamierzasz robić? Żyć z nim do późnej starości w takich relacjach bo żadne z was nie będzie miało odwagi wyznać swoich uczuć? 

\- Przestań. - mruknąłem pod nosem - To tylko...

Przerwały mi entuzjastyczne okrzyki. Podniosłem zdziwiony głowę na resztę. To my już zaczęliśmy grać? Nieważne. I tak najchętniej bym stąd zwiał. Upiłem łyk piwa i odpłynąłem w swoje myśli, jakąś częścią tylko rejestrując kolejne wyzwania lub zwierzenia. Przynajmniej do czasu, aż butelka wskazała na Phila. 

\- Wyzwanie. - rzucił czarnowłosy ze śmiechem. 

Zerknąłem na siedząca obok Tarę, a raczej miałem taki zamiar bo ona siedziała już kawałek dalej szepcząc coś do porządnie podchmielonej dziewczyny, która kręciła butelką wiec miała teraz wymyślać Philowi zadanie. Dziewczyna zaśmiała się na coś co powiedziała moja nowa znajoma i pokiwała entuzjastycznie głową.

\- Pocałuj jego. - wskazała na mnie - To twoje zadanie. Pocałuj go.

Phil lekko się zarumienił, czego wcale nie uznałam za cholernie urocze, ani trochę, i spojrzał na mnie niepewnie. 

\- Dana?

\- Och, co się tak cykasz, przecież jesteście razem, nie? - rzucił jakiś męski głos i cześć osób zaczęła mu potakiwać. Zaśmiałem się i spojrzałem na Phila.

\- Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Jeez, czemu wszyscy biorą nas za parę? 

Wydawało mi się, że uśmiech Phila na chwile zgasł, ale szybko uznałem to za swoje wyobrażenie.

\- Ja go pocałuje! - rzuciła entuzjastycznie jakaś dziewczyna podchodząc do niego - W końcu chodzi tylko o to żeby kogoś pocałował, nie? 

Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył coś  powiedzieć usiadła mu na kolanach i chwytając go za szyję złączyła ich usta razem.  Odwróciłem wzrok czując jak kuje mnie w sercu i usłyszałem obok siebie znajomy głos

\- I co, nadal uważasz, że to całe udawanie pary to taki zły pomysł?


	7. Chapter 7

Westchnąłem i chciałem coś odpowiedzieć, ale prawie od razu przerwały mi okrzyki oburzenia 

\- To nie fair! Zadanie to zadanie! Nadal musisz go pocałować! - krzyknął jakiś chłopak.

Dopiero wtedy odważyłem się wrócić wzrokiem do Phila. Dziewczyna nadal siedziała mu na kolanach, ale brunet nie wyglądał z tym komfortowo. Był cały spięty i wydaje mi się, że próbował ją delikatnie od siebie odsunąć dając znak żeby zeszła

\- Jak sobie chcecie. - dziewczyna prychnęła i zsunęła się z jego kolan, a ktoś w tłumie zagwizdał

\- No, dawajcie! 

Podrapałem się niezręcznie po karku z uśmiechem, a Phil ku mojemu zdziwieniu posłusznie wstał i podszedł do mnie cały czerwony. Zerknął na mnie niepewnie z uśmiechem i wydukał

\- Mogę? 

Poczułem piekące gorąco na policzkach i po dłuższej chwili, której mój mózg potrzebował żeby przetrawić informacje kiwnąłem głową. W tle rozległy się pojedyncze gwizdy i okrzyki popędzające nas. Brunet nieśmiało się uśmiechnął i klęknął przede mną. Nie wiedziałem nawet, że jego twarz może przybrać tak czerwony kolor. Miał też zarumienione uszy i szyję. Roześmiał się próbując chyba rozładować napięcie i położył dłoń na moim kolanie nachylając się. Chyba reszta zdecydowała się nas popędzić, ale nie mogłem tego stwierdzić z pewnością, ponieważ w tej chwili istniał dla mnie tylko Phil. Mój Phil. Philly. Powoli odgarnąłem mu czarne kosmyki z oczu i zsunąłem dłoń na jego policzek, a on przymknął lekko powieki i wtulił się w nią wypuszczając drżący oddech. Przesunąłem ją dalej, na jego kark i lekko się do niego nachyliłem jednocześnie delikatnie go do siebie przyciągając, a on posłusznie się przysunął, aż nasze usta w końcu się zetknęły. Nie było fajerwerków ani muzyki w tle. Ale wcale nie musiało ich być. Bo były delikatne i nieco suche usta Phila, które czułem na swoich wargach, kiedy powoli zaczął mnie całować. Wyczułem jak nieznacznie się ode mnie odsuwa, ale zanim między naszymi wargami zdążyła powstać jakakolwiek przestrzeń nie będąc nawet do końca świadomym co robię przyciągnąłem go znów do siebie. A on mi na to pozwolił. Zaskoczony zadrżałem czując jak jego gorący, wilgotny język dotyka moich ust i juz po chwili korzystając z tego, że są rozchylone wysuwa go między nie. Zacząłem odwzajemniać pocałunek, nasze splatające się języki wydawały się tak doskonale się do siebie dopasować, a ja chciałem tylko, żeby to się nie kończyło. Ostatecznie jednak odsunął się idę mnie pozwalając nam obu złapać oddech. Poczułem jak kciukiem ściera strużke śliny cieknącą mi po brodzie przez cały czas patrząc mi w oczy i, och Boże, jego oczy... Wydawały się teraz taki piękne, on cały wydawał się teraz taki piękny. 

\- Znajdźcie sobie jakiś pokój! - krzyknął ktoś, a ja cały zarumieniony zabrałem dłoń z karku Phila

\- Kręcisz czy nie? - spytała jakaś dziewczyna obok nas, ale brunet tylko pokręcił głową

\- Chyba odpuszczę. Niech ktoś kręci za mnie. 

Kiedy wszyscy stracili zainteresowanie wrócił do mnie wzrokiem uśmiechając się nieśmiało 

\- Emm... Phil?

\- Och, wybacz! - krzyknął zmieszany i zabrał dłoń z mojego kolana. 

Przez chwilę siedzieliśmy w tej niezręcznej ciszy zanim rzuciłem

\- Chyba musze się po tym wszystkim napić. 

Uśmiech Phila zniknął z jego twarzy, ale kiedy na niego spojrzałem znów go wymusił

\- I będę cię musiał holować cię domu? Chyba śnisz, Danny. - zażartował.

PHIL

Uch, jaki ja byłem głupi.  Trochę to zabolało. Ale przecież powinienem wiedzieć, że będzie chciał się napić i o wszystkim zapomnieć. Pewnie było to dla niego cholernie niezręczne. Szkoda tylko, że ja smak jego ust będę czuł jeszcze długi czas. Ale spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy - ja wcale nie chciałem go zapomnieć. Wręcz przeciwnie chciałem go pamiętać jak najdłużej. Chociaż bez wahania bym z niego zrezygnował jeśli tylko mógłbym w zamian poczuć go kiedyś ponownie.

Resztę wieczoru pamiętam jak przez mgłę. Więcej alkoholu, więcej ludzi, później ludzie zaczynają po kolei odpadać i jest ich coraz mniej. W którymś momencie, któryś z naszych przyjaciół wezwał dla nas taksówkę i kazał kierowcy zawieźć nas pod nasze mieszkanie. Kiedy już wysiadam z taksówki stoję przez chwile w ciszy wdychając chłodne powietrze i patrząc w górę w na gwiazdy. Moment później czuje jak Dan muska wierzch mojej dłoni

\- Phil? Chodź, wejdziemy do środka.

Patrzę na jego twarz, która jest teraz zamazana przez alkohol krążący w moich żyłach. Kiwam głową i robię krok do przodu, ale świat zaczyna nagle wirować dwa razy szybciej, a przed upadkiem powstrzymuje mnie tylko Dan obejmujący mnie w pasie. Zaczyna mnie prowadzić, mijamy schody, więcej schodów, aż po końcu docieramy do drzwi, a szatyn mnie puszcza pozwalając oprzeć się o ścianę

  - Gdzie masz klucze, Phil? 

Mało przytomnie zaczynam macać swoje kieszenie i mamrocze

\- Tylna kieszeń. 

Dan tylko wzdycha i wyciąga klucze z kieszeni moich spodni, a ja uznaje, że kocham jego zarumienioną twarz. Wchodzimy, a ja prawie od razu skupuje z siebie buty, prawie się przy tym wywracając i rzucam się na kanapę. Piękny śmiech przedziera się do moich przytłumionych zmysłów. 

\- Nie tutaj. Będziesz niewyspany.   
W zwyczajnej sytuacji prawdopodobnie wypomniałbym mu te wszystkie razy kiedy zasypialiśmy razem na kanapie, ale teraz tylko wydaje z siebie pomruk i wciskam twarz w poduszkę

\- Philly... -zajęczał Dan szturchając mnie w bok - Słońce ty moje, wstawaj no... Wiesz, że nie dam rady cię przenieść, jesteś za ciężki. 

W odpowiedzi odwróciłem się i wyciągnąłem ręce w jego stronę, a Dan wybucha śmiechem

\- Phil! Co ja właśnie powiedziałem? 

\- Już raz mnie niosłeś. - wymruczałem na co Dan tylko przewrócił oczami

\- Próbowałem. Wywaliliśmy się na framugę, pamiętasz?  

Wydąłem policzki i próbowałem wyciągnąć dalej dłonie żeby go dosięgnąć. W końcu mój Danny westchnął i schylił się żebym mógł objąć jego szyję

\- Ale później mnie nie wiń jeśli... Hmpf! 

Uśmiechnąłem się niewinnie patrząc na czerwonego Dana, który dotykał dłonią swoich ust

\- Czemu mnie pocałowałeś?! - fuknął zażenowany. Ja tylko pomiziałem go po szyi za, którą go po chwili ponownie przyciągnąłem bliżej

\- N-nie rób tego. Wiesz, że mam wrażliwą szyję. 

\- Lubie twoje usta. 

\- Tylko usta? - zaśmiał się cicho - Jesteś pijany. 

\- Wcale nie. 

\- Owszem, i to cholernie. Chodź, idziemy spać. 

Objął mnie rękami i z jego pomocą wstałem

\- Phil? Możesz już puścić? 

\- Nie.

Patrzyliśmy na siebie przez chwile w milczeniu. 

\- Aha. 

\- Zostaniesz moją żoną?


	8. Chapter 8

DAN

\- Zostaniesz moją żoną? 

Popatrzyłem na niego uśmiechając się lekko

\- Jeśli powtórzysz to na trzeźwo to nawet welon założę.

Phil potaknął ucieszony

\- Jeśli będziemy brać ślub będziesz musiał mniej znowu pocałować. - korzystając z jego rozkojarzenia  chwyciłem go pod ramię i zacząłem prowadzić do jego pokoju - Lubie cię całować. 

  Zarumieniłem się i posadziłem go na łóżku. Zdecydowanie musze go częściej upijać. 

\- A ty Danny? Lubisz mnie całować? - popatrzył na mnie tymi niesamowitymi, niebieskimi oczami

\- Ja... - cholera. Co ja mam mu powiedzieć? Jutro i tak nie będzie raczej nic pamiętał więc to chyba okej jeśli powiem prawdę? Spojrzałem na niego zarumieniony i wymruczałem - Uwielbiam cię całować. A teraz idź spać.  

Phil  wyszczerzył się wesoło

\- Okej. Położysz się ze mną? 

  Spojrzałem na niego zdziwiony.  Wolałbym jednak żeby nie budził się ze mną w łóżku nic nie pamiętając.  Musiałbym się tłumaczyć co byłoby pewnie dość niezręczne. Gdyby był świadomy to innego...

\- Nie. 

Phil spojrzał na mnie jakbym zabił jakiegoś szczeniaczka

\- Zacznę krzyczeć. 

\- Co? - spojrzałem na niego zdziwiony i w tym samym momencie w pokoju rozległ się głośny wrzask.  Wystraszony  zatkałem mu usta dłonią

\- Phil sąsiedzi! - brunet przez chwile na mnie patrzył po czym polizał moją dłoń na co wydałem z siebie niezidentyfikowany dźwięk, coś pomiędzy załamaniem i rezygnacją - Dobrze, położę się z tobą tylko już nie krzycz, okej? 

Ostrożnie zdjąłem dłoń z jego ust, a on ucieszony chwycił mnie w pasie i przyciągnął do siebie wtulając się w mój brzuch

\- Kocham cię, Danny. 

Po raz setny tego wieczoru spłonąłem rumieńcem

\- Jasne, że kochasz. A teraz mnie puść żebym mógł się rozebrać. I tobie też to radzę chyba, że zamierzasz spać w ubraniu? 

Odsunąłem się i chciałem wyjść z pokoju, ale podniosłem wzrok i zobaczyłem Phila męczącego się z guzikami swojej koszuli. Westchnąłem i jakkolwiek źle to nie brzmi zacząłem go rozbierać. Kiedy uporałem się z ostatnim guzikiem spojrzałem na niego błagalnie

\- Proszę, nie każ mi się bardziej rozbierać. Idę się tylko przebrać więc nie krzycz. 

Phil kiwnął głową i zaczął ściągać koszule, a ja wyszedłem z pokoju. Mój Boże, pijani ludzie są okropni. Nie żeby pijana wersja Phila, który cały czas mnie podrywa mi się nie podobała. Szybko przebrałem się w krótkie szorty do spania i po namyśle wciągnąłem na siebie koszulkę. Przygryzłem wargę myśląc o tym co się stanie jeśli Phil obudzi się leżąc ze mną w łóżku, ale przez ramiona, które w tym momencie objęły mnie od tyłu nie byłem w stanie dokończyć swoich rozważań 

\- Miałeś wrócić. - wymruczał smutno głos za mną. 

\- Geez, Phil. Nie było mnie tylko chwilkę, daj się człowiekowi przebrać. 

Obróciłem się i spuściłem zawstydzony wzrok starając się nie patrzyć na jego ciało ubrane jedynie w bokserki. Mieszkając razem widziałem go już oczywiście mnóstwo razy w samej bieliźnie, ale nie tak blisko mnie. Kiedy mnie obejmuje i jest taki chętny... Nie. Zły Dan,  o czym ty myślisz.

\- Czyli mnie nie zostawiłeś? - wymruczał sennie brunet przytulając się i wciskając twarz w moją szyję na co zadrżałem.

\- Jak mógłbym się zostawić, głupku? Jestem w końcu twoim stalkerem numer jeden. 

Delikatnie popchnąłem go na łóżko, a on wczołgał się pod kołdrę i przesunął na bok robiąc mi miejsce

\- A dla tej dziewczyny dzisiaj? 

Zamarłem. Czyli on naprawdę był zazdrosny? Wsunąłem się do łóżka obok niego

\- Jesteś o nią zły? 

\- Zabierze mi cię. I będziesz ją lubił bardziej i już nie będziesz ze mną mieszkał. 

Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem i niepewnie odgarnąłem mu włosy z czoła, a on przymknął oczy tak jak za poprzednim razem, gdy to zrobiłem. Uch, jakim prawem ktokolwiek może być tak rozczulający? 

\- Lubie cię bardziej, Phil.  Bardziej niż kogokolwiek, okej? 

\- Obiecujesz? 

\- Daje słowo. 

Phil uśmiechnął się uroczo na to wyznanie i zniewnął trąc oko dłonią. Przysunął się bliżej mnie, chwytając lekko za koszulę jakby bał się, że ucieknę

\- Kolorowych snów, Dan.  

Z dziwnym ciepłem w sercu przytuliłem go mocniej do siebie 

\- Dobranoc. 

I mając go tuż przy sobie, czując jego cichy, spokojny oddech, wszystko wydawało się idealnie na swoim miejscu.  


	9. Chapter 9

DAN 

Rano obudziłem się z ręką Phila na swojej twarzy. Dopiero po chwili przypomniałem sobie zdarzenia z poprzedniego wieczoru 

\- No wiesz co, Philly? Żeby się tak rozwalać w cudzym łóżku. 

Jęknąłem i chwyciłem jego rękę kładąc ją obok niego. Wtedy czarnowłosy zaczął coś mruczeć przez sen i powoli otworzył oczy. Kiedy nachylałem się nad nim trzymając jego rękę. Aha. Świetnie. Mam niezwykłe szczęście, prawda? Brunet popatrzył na mnie przez chwile zaspanym wzrokiem po czym ścisnął moją dłoń wracać do snu, a ja poczułem jak coś mnie ściska w sercu. Cholerny Lester. Niezgrabnie wyplątałem się z kołdry i wstałem od razu kierując się w stronę kuchni. Stanąłem przy blacie i przeczesałem dłonią włosy zastanawiając się czy cokolwiek się teraz zmieni. Bałem się, że wszystko może się zepsuć wiec przez ten cały czas byłem szczęśliwy tylko mając go obok siebie jako najlepszego przyjaciela. Ale... To uczucie kiedy mnie wczoraj obejmował. Kiedy mogłem go przytulić w nocy i kiedy czułem jego wargi na swoich. Usłyszałem skrzypnięcie podłogi za sobą i drgnąłem dopiero teraz orientując się, że zaciskam dłonie na blacie

\- Dan? - obróciłem się żeby zobaczyć sennego Phila - Co robisz? 

Wymusiłem uśmiech

\- Poszedłem po śniadanie i przynieść ci wodę. Zgaduje, że po tym ile wczoraj wypiłeś musisz mieć niezłego kaca. - mówiąc wyciągnąłem z szafki szklankę i napełniłem ją wodą stawiając przed nim i kładąc obok tabletki przeciwbólowe. Czarnowłosy posłał mi słaby uśmiech i połknął tabletkę opróżniając od razu pół szklanki. 

\- Co się wczoraj działo? 

Zaśmiałem się starając się żeby zabrzmiało to jak najbardziej naturalnie. 

\- Uparłeś się, że chcesz ze mną spać. Robi się z ciebie straszna przylepa kiedy się upijesz, wiesz?   
Phil podrapał się po karku, a na jego policzkach zauważyłem lekkie rumieńce. Urocze.

\- Wybacz. - zaśmiał się

Przez chwilę mu się przyglądałem po czym wypaliłem

\- Spytałeś mnie czy za ciebie wyjdę. A dokładniej czy zostane twoją żoną

\- Co odpowiedziałeś? 

\- A jak myślisz? - spytałem jakby to było oczywiste i posłałem mu uśmiech wyciągając z szafki dwie miseczki na płatki śniadaniowe. 

To takie idealne rozwiązanie. Nie wygląda to jakbym próbował uniknąć odpowiedzi, ale nikt nie spyta o co mi chodziło bo nie chce wyjść na niekumatego. Tak jak się spodziewałem brunet tylko przygryzł wargę i kiwął głową ze słabym uśmiechem udając, że wie o ci mi chodzi. Ech, ten idiota. Mój idiota. 

Następna część dnia minęła nam w niezręcznym kręceniu się po domu i unikaniu tematu wczorajszego dnia. Dopiero po południu kiedy leżałem wyłożony na kanapie z laptopem na kolanach, Phil odważył się nawiązać jakiś kontakt. No cóż, raczej nie możemy żyć ze sobą nie rozmawiając przez dłuższy czas. Nie chodzi nawet o to, że razem mieszkamy, po prostu żaden z nas by tego nie wytrzymał 

\- Co robisz? 

Podniosłem wzrok z nas ekranu z igrającym uśmieszkiem błądzącym po moich ustach

  - Informuję ludzi jak to wczoraj ich aniołek Phil się upił na imprezie. 

\- Dan... Nienawidzę cię.  - mruknął brunet, ale na wszelki wypadek wyciągnął komórkę żeby sprawdzić czy to prawda

  - To nie jest to co mówiłeś zeszłej nocy. - rzuciłem bez zastanowienia, a Phil zamarł

\- Co?  
\- Co?

Dłuższą chwilę na siebie patrzyliśmy

\- To co właśnie powiedziałeś...  
\- Nic. Nieważne.   
\- Ale...  
\- Nic nie mówiłem. Czy ja coś mówiłem? 

Phil uśmiechnął się pod nosem, ale prawie od razu przestał przygryzając wargę

\- Dan?  - spojrzałem na niego pytająco - Ja... Chciałem... - zaczął nerwowo bawić się rąbkiem swojej koszuli, a ja spojrzałem na niego zaniepokojony 

\- Wszystko okej? - pokiwał twierdząco głową

\- Czy chciałbyś iść na spacer? - wystrzelił na wydechu, a ja popatrzyłem na niego zdziwiony

\- Spacer? - popatrzyłem za okno, gdzie pogoda nie była raczej najlepsza - Jasne. Czemu nie. 

Ubraliśmy się i wyszliśmy zamykając za sobą drzwi. Po 5 minutach spędzonych na przekomarzaniu się znajdowaliśmy się w parku, a ja cały trzęsłem się z zimna przeklinając fakt, że się zgodziłem. Brunet spojrzał na mnie karcąco

\- Mówiłem ci żebyś się cieplej ubierał. 

\- Tak, mamo Phil. - przewróciłem oczami - Ale to i tak twoja wina bo to Ty mnie tutaj wyciągnąłeś. - usiedliśmy na ławce pod jakimś drzewem

\- Daj rękę.   
\- Proszę?   
\- No dalej, przecież ci jej nie zjem. 

Podałem my rękę, a on chwycił ją w swoje dłonie i zaczął ją rozcierać w swoich. Spojrzałem na niego uśmiechając się pod nosem.

\- Co robisz?   
\- Ogrzewam cię. 

Więc siedzieliśmy w ciszy, on po chwili rezygnując z ogrzewania mnie i po prostu bawiąc się moimi palcami lub głaskał moją dłoń kciukiem. Żaden z nas nie powiedział głośno, że dłoń Phila wcale nie była dużo cieplejsza od mojej. Kiedy właśnie pomyślałem, że właściwie to mogę zamarznąć w ten sposób ciszę przerwał dźwięk przechodzącego smsa. Wysunąłem rękę z jego dłoni i wyciągnąłem komórkę przewracając oczami na widok kolejnych reklam. Podsunąłem mu ponownie swoją dłoń

\- Możesz ogrzewać ją dalej. 

A on się tylko uśmiechnął i kontynuował bawienie się moimi palcami 

\- Hej, Dan? - spojrzałem na niego pytająco. Znów wyglądał jakby miał zamiar powiedzieć coś ważnego, ale tym razem wydawał się spokojny. Spojrzał mi prosto w oczy, a ja ledwo powstrzymałem się żeby nie odwrócić wzorku. Czułem się nieswojo zupełnie jakby, mógł w ten sam sposób odgadnąć wszystko co tak bardzo starałem się przed nim ukryć. Wziął oddech i mocniej ścisnął moją dłoń 

\- Kocham cię. 

Czułem jak moje serce zatrzymuje się, a te dwa słowa, wreszcie wypowiedziane na głos obracają cały nasz świat do góry nogami. Ale... Co jeśli... Jeśli to wszystko tylko... Zmusiłem się żeby się roześmiać

\- Ja ciebie też Phil. Przecież jesteśmy najlepszymi... 

\- Nie Dan. - przerwał mi stanowczo  puścił moją dłoń tylko po to żeby chwycić mnie za kark i przyciągnąć do siebie składając na moich ustach pocałunek i odsunąć się prawie od razu - Kocham cię.


	10. Chapter 10

DAN

Patrzyliśmy na siebie w milczeniu. Moje wargi były lekko rozchylone i miałem wrażenie, że wszyscy mogliśmy słyszeć moje głośno bijące serce. Próbowałem przetworzyć to co się właśnie stało

\- J-Ja...   
Phil zerwał się z ławki i spuścił wzrok  
\- Przepraszam.  
Odwrócił się najwyraźniej z zamiarem szybkiej ewakuacji, ale tym razem zareagowałem błyskawicznie idąc za nim  
\- Phil czekaj. - dopiero teraz zaczęło wszystko do mnie docierać, a w moim brzuchu motyle chyba urządziły sobie dyskotekę - Phil! 

Chwyciłem go za nadgarstek zmuszając by obrócił się w moją stronę i otworzyłem usta 

\- Hej chłopaki! - najpierw usłyszeliśmy krzyk i chwile później w zasięgu wzroku pojawiła się czupryna PJ'a. Jasne. Dzięki stary. Świetne wyczucie czasu. 

\- Hej. - odpowiedział Phil trochę słabo, a ja skinąłem głową próbując wymusić uśmiech. 

\- Jak tam? 

PJ, od dzisiaj nazywany przeze mnie "królem taktu" lub też "masz grób zarezerwowany w naszym ogrodzie" najwyraźniej nic nie zauważył patrząc na nas z uśmiechem. 

\- Wow, nie sądziłem, że was tu spotkam. Chcecie iść na piwo? 

Już miałem zaprzeczyć kiedy przerwał mi entuzjastyczny okrzyk Phila, który wyglądał jakby mi ulżyło

\- Tak! Chodź PJ, idziemy na piwo - chwycił go za ramię ciągnąc za sobą 

\- Ale... - chłopak obejrzał się na mnie zdezorientowany

\- Dan nie może iść, został abstynentem. Widzimy się później, prawda Danny? - rzucił i zaczął ciągnąć PJ przed siebie.

Co do..? Zacisnąć pięści, biorąc głęboki oddech i na powrót je rozluźniając. Świetnie. 

***

Jeden martwy człowiek. Dwóch martwych ludzi. Trzech martwych ludzi. Ten wierszyk uspokajający jakoś kiepsko działa. 

Od paru godzin chodziłem niespokojnie po całym domu nie mogąc usiedzieć w miejscu. Prawda była taka, że byłem zraniony tym co zrobił Phil. Najpierw wyznał mi miłość, a potem tak po prostu... Zostawił mnie tam. Drgnąłem słysząc trzask drzwi

\- Dan? - usłyszałem krzyk PJ'a. 

Wyszedłem z kuchni i zobaczyłem lekko podchmielonego Phila i drugiego chłopaka patrzącego na mnie pogodnie

\- Zajmiesz się nim? Nie wydawał się pijany, ale wolałem go na wszelki wypadek odprowadzić. 

Kiwnąłem głową uśmiechając się blado i zaprowadziłem ich do salonu. PJ ostrożnie asekurując Phila, którego usadził na kanapie

\- Chcesz coś do picia? - chłopak pokręcił głową

\- Musze lecieć, właśnie dlatego go odprowadziłem. 

Kiedy to mówił poczułem jak ktoś chwyta rękaw mojej bluzy, ale bez słowa odsunąłem swoją dłoń, nawet nie patrząc na czarnowłosego. Gest byk nieznaczny więc chyba nie zwrócił uwagi naszego gościa. 

\- Szkoda. Powinieneś kiedyś wpaść - rzuciłem lekko idąc za nim w stronę drzwi.

\- Kiedyś na pewno. Mogę cię o coś spytać?

\- Hm? 

  Chłopak zatrzymał się w otwartych drzwiach i na mnie spojrzał

\- Pokłóciliście się z Philem? 

Przez chwilę nie wiedziałem co na to odpowiedzieć

\- To... To nic takiego. 

\- To dobrze. Nie wyobrażam sobie was osobno. - zaśmiał się - To pa! 

Dźwięk zamykanych drzwi. Cisza. No świetnie. 

\- Wróciłem do salonu i nie patrząc na chłopaka podniosłem swój telefon od razu ruszając w stronę wyjścia

\- Dan? - ignorując go zrobiłem kilka kolejnych kroków - Dan? - poczułem jak chwyta mnie od tyłu i zaciska palce na mojej bluzie - Jesteś zły?

Obróciłem się tak by móc zimno spojrzeć na chłopaka

\- A jak myślisz? 

Przez chwile wpatrywał się we mnie, a potem jego oczy zaczęły się robić wilgotne, aż w końcu łzy zaczęły spływać po jego policzkach.

\- Proszę Dan... - zaczął drżącym głosem desperacko chwytając się mojej bluzy. - Proszę. Możemy o tym zapomnieć. Będzie tak jak zawsze. - jego głos łamał się od powstrzymywanego szlochu, a ja wpatrywałem się w niego w szoku nie mogąc nic wykrztusić - Przepraszam Dan. Nie zostawiaj mnie, proszę, ja nie chciałem. Proszę Dan. Przepraszam, tak bardzo przepraszam. Nie chciałem. - jego policzki były całe mokre, a oczy zaczerwienione. Kiedy mówił jego wargi drżały lekko. Przylgął do mnie jeszcze bardziej. - Proszę Dan. 

\- Hej, Phil. Spokojnie. - wykrztusiłem próbując złożyć swoje myśli w coś sensownego. 

Przecież nie o to mi chodziło. Położyłem mu dłonie ma ramionach żeby delikatnie go od siebie odsunąć. Nie wiem. Spojrzeć na niego i wszystko wytłumaczyć. Ale to tylko sprawiło, że jego głos się na chwilę załamał i zaczął płakać jeszcze bardziej chwytając się mnie rozpaczliwie. Poczułem się jakbym kopnął szczeniaczka przez ten nieprzemyślany gest. Zamiast tego tym razem przyciągnąłem go jeszcze bliżej siebie obejmując ramionami i głaszcząc delikatnie jego włosy. Kilka razy próbowałem coś powiedzieć, ale on zdawał się mnie zupełnie nie słuchać cały czas mamrocząc pod nosem swoje przeprosiny. Wiec tylko stałem tak przytulając go i czekając, aż się uspokoi. W końcu kiedy tylko od czasu do czasu pociągął nosem wtulony moje ramię odsunąłem go od siebie kładąc dłonie na jego policzkach i złożyłem na jego ustach czuły pocałunek.

\- C-Co? - spojrzał na mnie rozszerzonym i oczami, a ja nie tylko uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem

\- Phil, ty idioto. - pocałowałem ponownie jego wargi, potem jego uroczy nosek, jego czoło... Składałem pocałunki na całej jego twarzy czując na ustach wilgoć jego niezaschniętych jeszcze łez. 

\- Ale... Byłeś zły. - odsunąłem się od niego trochę. 

\- Zostawiłeś mnie tam samego zaraz po spełnieniu moich marzeń, oczywiście, że byłem zły. Jestem zły. Jeszcze się z tobą policze. 

Spojrzałem ma niego groźnie, a on tylko ponownie wtulił się w moją szyję, kładąc dłonie na moich biodrach i wymamrotał

\- Kocham cię. - przejechał wargami po mojej skórze, a ja odchyliłem mimowolnie głowę dając mu lepszy dostęp i zadrżałem

\- Phil, co ro... - jęknąłem czując jak zasysa się na mojej szyi, a on zamruczał z zadowolenia i odsunął się lekko

  - Wiedziałem, że jesteś tutaj wrażliwy. - wsunął dłonie pod moją koszulkę i popchnął mnie na kanapę. Usiadł na moich biodrach - Jesteś tylko mój Danny. - w jego oczach był dziwny błysk szczęścia i jakaś czułość - I nikogo innego. Nie możesz mnie już zostawić bo jesteś mój. - pocałował moje usta, po czym znów zsunął się wargami na szyję

\- Phil... Czekaj. - wydusiłem próbując zachować resztki logicznego myślenia i kładąc dłonie na jego ramionach lekko go odpychając. Posłusznie odsunął się patrząc na mnie niewinnymi oczami i robiąc pytającą minkę

\- Nie mogę? 

Cholera. 

***  
Stałem przed lustrem bez koszulki patrząc na malinki pokrywające całe moje ciało. Jęknąłem. 

\- Phil ty pijawko. Musiałeś? Poza tym przez ciebie tyłek mnie boli.

Zobaczyłem w odbiciu jak podchodzi do mnie od tyłu i składa delikatny pocałunek na moim karku posyłając mi tylko figlarny uśmiech 

\- Okazałbyś jakąś skruchę, co? - poczochrałem jego włosy i westchnąłem .

Patrzyłem w lustro i znów widziałem obok siebie te czarne włosy i niebieskie oczy. Ale tym razem sen się nie urywał. On trwał i trwał, a ty byłeś przy mnie w sposób  za którym zawsze nieświadomie tęskniłem. I staliśmy tu. Razem. 

Zorientowałem się, że wypowiedziałem to słowo na głos dopiero kiedy zobaczyłem jak uśmiechasz się pod nosem splatając razem nasze dłonie i całując je.

\- Razem. - potwierdziłeś.


End file.
